Jaune Arc
"More recently, Jaune Arc is here to help us. Like Ruby Rose, he will lead Team JNPR's way. Now he's no match for these Coalition of the Red Star bastards along the way." --Su Ji-Hoon, Like An Ant's Nest Jaune Arc is a former student at Beacon Academy, the leader and one of the remaining members of Team JNPR, and a member of Team RNJR. His weapon of choice is the Crocea Mors, which is a sword and a sheath that can expand into a shield. The weapon was handed down in his family from his great-great-grandfather, who used it to fight in the Great War. He makes his first appearance towards the end of the first episode of RWBY, "Ruby Rose," throwing up in the airship. He earned his temporary nickname, "Vomit Boy", from Ruby Rose. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, he remains as the leader of Team JNPR. He has very good commanding skills when his team attacks Grimm monsters or human enemies. With him being still Ruby's friend and a new friend of Su Ji-Hoon, he always fight for his friends and for his team. He can use his weapon, the Crocea Mors. When he learned shooting skills by Miles, he can use his weapons: a Micro Uzi, a Panzerfaust 3 (when he takes a Panzerfaust 3 and its ammunition from 2 (two) German Army soldiers in battle), an FN FAL, a P30 pistol, an IMI Desert Eagle, an M6G Personal Defense Weapon System, an FN SCAR, a Benelli M4 Super 90, a combat knife and a MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System. Also, he would wear a military uniform, a special ops uniform, a paladin armor and Fallout riot gear. Also, he can wear Grant's hero armor like Grant (whichis remade by Robot Matrix and Team Magic School Bus), along with a Magic School Bus jumpsuit underneath (because of his color's coincidence with the Magic School Bus). In battle, he can use his commands, and can have faster moves when he is attacking enemies. With shooting skills, he can shoot enemies like an average soldier, or a sergeant, but he will be still te leader of Team JNPR. Now he will fight for Teaam JNPR, Team RWBY, and Beacon Academy, later including Miles Callisto, the Grand Alliance, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, and the rest of the Future Alliance. Appearance Original (Volumes 1-3) Jaune is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and a dark brown image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete trimmed in white with cute black round eyes hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles. In Volume 1, Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and small metal plates over the back. His sword is strapped to his left hip in a sheath that doubles as a collapsible shield. Pajamas He sleeps in blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. Post-Timeskip (Volumes 4-Current) After the timeskip following the Fall of Beacon, his attire is updated. He retains his black hoodie, but he now wears a modified pure white chestplate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, similar in design to the late Pyrrha Nikos. He also now wears dark brown laced boots and a new brown belt with a pouch included worn around his waist. Biography Battle of Kassala Personality Category:Anime Characters Category:Beacon Academy Students Category:Blondes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Future Alliance Characters Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Important People Category:Leaders Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Shield Wielders Category:Strong Characters Category:Survivors Category:Sword Wielders Category:Tall Characters Category:Team JNPR Members Category:Teenagers Category:Toned Characters Category:Universal Traveled Characters